The School Romance
by Sarang KyuMin
Summary: Asrama khusus namja dengan kisah cinta romantis di dalamnya. BL GAJE BGT TOO MANY TYPO . Review please
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Author : Sarang KyuMin (Lee Sang Neul)

Pairing : KyuMin and other SJ couple

Rated : T

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other SJ member.

Genre : Romance and little humor

Warning : BL | YAOI | GAJE BGT -,-

Summary : Asrama khusus namja dengan kisah cinta romantic di dalamnya.

The School Romance

Author POV

Sapphire Blue Senior High School a.k.a SBSH School. Siapa yang tidak tahu akan sekolah ini ? Sekolah khusus namja yang memang popular di Korea Selatan. Semua orang tua berebut untuk memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah ini. Maka beruntunglah bagi mereka yang berhasil menambahkan nama mereka dalam daftar siswa SBSH School. Selain itu, letak gedung SBSH School memang jauh dari kota. Kenapa ? Karena memang pihak sekolah ingin siswanya serius belajar. Namun siapa yang sangka bahwa dalam sekolah itu sudah banyak tercipta hubungan cinta yang manis antara sesama namja ? Ah , siapa yang peduli mengenai gender mereka ? Yang penting cinta yang tulus.

Terdapat dua buah gedung asrama sekolah ini. Gedung pertama khusus para seme dan asrama kedua khusus para uke. Siapa yang membuat peraturan itu ? Tentunya Lee Jin Ki a.k.a Onew sang kepala sekolah. Bagaimana bisa sang kepala sekolah menyetujui hubungan terlarang itu ? Ya, itu karena ia juga seorang gay bersama sang calon 'istri' Kim Kibum a.k.a Key . Kembali mengenai asrama , gedung pertama dipimpin oleh Kim Young Won a.k.a Kangin sementara asrama kedua dipimpin oleh Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk.

Leeteuk POV

Annyeong Namaku Park Jung Soo tapi kalian dapat memanggilku Leeteuk , Angel without wings, AngelTeuk, Peter Pan, ahhh aku punya banyak nama panggilan. Terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa. Aku adalah pemimpin dari asrama kedua yang berisikan uke – uke SBSH School. Aku ? Ya, aku juga termasuk uke karena aku merupakan uke dari semeku Kangin. *blushing*

Heechul POV

Aku Kim Heechul. Bagi kalian yang lebih muda dariku WAJIB memanggilku hyung atau oppa. Sombong ? Tidak , aku tidak sombong. Tapi aku hanya ingin menerapkan tata krama yang baik dan benar. Aku merupakan penghuni asrama kedua. Aku hanya bingung kenapa aku ditetapkan di asrama uke sementara aku tidak mempunyai namjachingu. Kata leeteuk, aku hanya belum menemukannya. Lantas, ia berpikir bahwa jika aku mempunyai namjachingu maka aku ingin menjadi uke ? OH TIDAAKK ! Ah, jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah namja tercantik penghuni sekolah ini. INGAT ITU !

Hangeng POV

Ni hao ! Namaku Hangeng atau Hankyung. Aku adalah namja china yang bersekolah disini bersama sepupuku Zhoumi. Siapa zhoumi ? Biarkan dia yang memperkenalkan dirinya nanti. Aku adalah penghuni asrama pertama dan merupakan sahabat Kangin. Ohya, kami juga roommate. Aku juga atlet Kung Fu di sekolah ini itu mengapa aku merupakan namja yang popular di Sekolah ini. Kalian berpikir aku narsis ? Tidak , aku tidak narsis tapi aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja bukan hanya aku yang popular disini. Ada 15 namja yang popular di Sekolah ini karena kelebihan masing – masing dan kami semua bersahabat.

Yesung POV

Kim Jong Woon. Aku namja yang terlahir dengan suara yang merdu mampu membuat semua namja iri dengan suaraku. Kenapa bukan yeoja ? Suka suka author :D Selain Tuhan menganugrahkanku suara indah, Tuhan juga menganugrahkanku sifat aneh yang sudah akut dan stadium akhir. Aku merupakan calon seme karena aku merupakan penghuni asrama pertama. Calon ? Ya, itu karena aku belum memiliki namjachingu . So, siapa yang mau jadi namjachinguku, ayo berbaris. Akan ku seleksi satu – satu. Maaf, aku tidak menerima yeoja. Aku hanya menerima namja dengan suara indah yang mampu menyamaiku.

Kangin POV

Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu siapa aku. Namja paling tampan se-Korea yang mampu memikat hati angelku si Leeteuk. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi aku merupakan pemimpin asrama pertama. Aku merupakan namja popular di Sekolahku karena aku merupakan atlet silat yang sudah bertanding hingga tingkat Internasional.

Shindong POV

Hellooww , aku Shindong. Namja dengan porsi tubuh extra diantara sahabat – sahabatku. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selagi tunanganku Nari mau menerimaku. Aku merupakan dancer di sekolah bersama dua orang temanku Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Dong Hae.

Sungmin POV

Annyeong Aku Lee Sungmin. Namja pecinta pink yang terlahir dengan sejuta kelebihan. Aku memiliki wajah yang imut, suaraku juga bagus, aku juga pintar dance, bermain gitar, acting dan jangan lupa dengan kemampuanku dalam material arts sehingga aku menjadi atlet bela diri china. Oh ya, aku merupakan penghuni asrama dua.

Eunhyuk POV

Hai, aku Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Shindong hyung aku adalah salah satu dancer sekolah. Aku juga imut seperti sungmin hyung loh. Aku merupakan penghuni asrama dua karena aku merupakan calon uke.

Siwon POV

Choi Siwon. Aku namja bertubuh atletis yang merupakan penghuni asrama satu. Namja paling gagah yang ada di SBSH School. Ah, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperkenalkan. Biarkan kalian mengenalku seiring berjalannya fanfic ini. *eeeaaaa*

Donghae POV

Hello, My name is Donghae. Lee Donghae. Tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Donghae saja. Aku merupakan calon seme yang tampan. Otomatis aku merupakan penghuni asrama satu. Mempunyai partner dance Eunhyuk dan Shindong hyung.

Ryeowook POV

Aku Kim Ryeowook. Aku adalah namja dengan suara indah yang tinggi. Aku sangat suka memasak. Memiliki wajah imut yang mampu membuat para namja mupeng. Jadi, aku adalah calon uke yang perfect kan ? Aku tidak keberatan kok jadi uke asalkan semeku adalah namja yang memiliki suara yang indah seperti ….. ah, rahasia !

Kibum POV

Kim Kibum. Aku namja dengan IQ tertinggi diantara semua siswa SBSH School. Aku adalah namja yang cukup dingin namun aku memiliki 14 sahabat. Cukup sekian.

Kyuhyun POV

Cho Kyuhyun adalah namaku. Aku adalah calon ultimate top SEME dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menjadi uke. Aku merupakan namja dengan IQ tertinggi setelah Kibum hyung. So, aku adalah namja terpintar urutan kedua di sekolah ini. Aku terlahir dengan wajah tampan yang mampu mempesona setiap namja dan yeoja.

Zhoumi POV

Aku Zhoumi. Namja china yang merupakan sepupu Hangeng gege. Aku bersekolah disini karena mengikuti gegeku itu. Aku merupakan penghuni asrama satu yang sama dengan gegeku.

Henry POV

Yo, I'm Henry Lau ! I come from Canada. Aku bersekolah disini karena keinginan orang tuaku. Ah, di sekolah ini aku menjadi pemain biola yang sudah berlomba hingga tingkat internasional. Aku memiliki pipi yang hampir sama dengan mochi. Makanya aku menjadi salah satu diantara namja imut sekolah ini. Dan aku merupakan penghuni asrama dua . Ya, aku calon ukeeee :(

**TBC**

**Ini ff kedua ku. Yang belum baca ff pertamaku silahkan buka profilku dan lihat ceritanya di situ. Review please :)) Maaf kalo intronya kurang :(**


	2. Chapter 2 : Just a little Trap

**Author** : Sarang KyuMin (Lee Sang Neul)

**Pairing** : KyuMin and other SJ couple

**Rated** : T

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other SJ member.

**Genre** : Romance and little humor

**Warning** : BL | YAOI | GAJE BGT -,-

**Summary** : Asrama khusus namja dengan kisah cinta romantis di dalamnya.

**Balasan Review** :

**KyuMinRing** : makasih , ini udah update. Ne, gamsa ^^

**KyuLoveMin** : ini udah update kilat kok, chingu ^^ gomawoyoo.

**Tanmayleen1008** : Ah, mianhae. Author lupa, Shindong kita letakin aja di Asrama satu. Kan ujung – ujungnya dia jadi semenya nari eonnie ^^ Gomawo udah ingetin , chingu .

**Amandhharu0052** : Ini udah update kok, chingu. Semoga gak jamuran nunggunya Keep review dan tetep ikutin ff abal author ini, ya ? Gomawo ~

**DindaR** : Makasih , sayaaang iya, ini udah chapter 2 kok. Silahkan baca dan tetap review ya ? Gomawo

**The School Romance**

Author POV

Dan disinilah mereka ber15. Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumy, Henry, Siwon, Kibum dan Shindong. 15 namja yang merupakan kumpulan manusia popules di SBSH School.

Untuk saat ini baru pair KangTeuk yang tercipta, namun sebentar lagi akan ada new pairs yang tercipta. Kekekeke~

"So, aegyadeul apa saja kesibukan kalian sekarang dan kedepannya ?" Tanya Leeteuk sang umma dari perkumpulan ini.

Seketika suasana menjadi riuh karena masing – masing pihak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan lebih dahulu. Terlebih Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memang duo heboh di perkumpulan ini. "BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU SECARA BERGANTIAN ?" Kalian bertanya siapa yang berteriak ? Ya, tak lain sang umma yang terpaksa mengeluarkan suara emasnya untuk menghentikan riuh ini.

"Good boy, sekarang mulai dari kau , Chullie. Jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Ah, aku sedang tidak ada kesibukan akhir – akhir ini, Teukie. Sedang tidak ada job dan tidak ada pemotretan"

"Kalau aku baru saja selesai mengikuti Olympic Kung Fu di Osaka, hyung." Kalian tau siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan ini ? Jika belum, lihat di Chapter 1 :D *promo*. Dia adalah Hangeng.

"Kau juara tidak ?" kali ini Kangin angkat suara.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Wah, prestasimu memang patut dibanggakan, hyung. Tidak seperti model di sebelahmu," Cho Kyuhyun si pembuat ulah kini mencari masalah dengan Heechul.

"Ya ! Apa maksudmu , magnae tengik ? Sudah bosan hidup kau ?" Heechul naik darah dan memarahi magnae itu. Sementara yang dimarahi hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan sepatu masuk ke dalam mulutmu, ya?" pertanyaan Heechul kali ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudahlah, Chullie hyung. Bagaimana dengan kau, yesung hyung ?" Kangin sebagai appa diperkumpulan ini mencoba menengahi mereka.

"Akhir pekan ini aku dan Wookie akan dikirim ke China untuk Festival Lomba Seni tingkat Internasional."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat semua member perkumpulan itu menganga. Tingkat internasional ? Bukankah itu suatu prestasi yang patut dibanggakan ?

"Semoga kalian berhasil. Untuk kalian berdua, jangan terlalu banyak makan gorengan, ya. Untuk menjaga suara kalian tetap bagus. Karena gorengan itukan mengandung minyak." Ah, biarkan Leeteuk menceramahi anaknya.

"Lantas, kau bagaimana, Sungmin ?" Tanya Kangin.

"Sama seperti Hangeng gege aku juga baru pulang dari Osaka dalam rangka Olympic."

"Dan kau juara juga ?"

"Ne, hyung. Alhamdulillah (?) Aku juara seperti Hangeng gege."

Suara tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi kantin saat itu juga. See, mereka memang namja yang berprestasi kan ?

"Wah, kau hebat, hyung-ah." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memeluk Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya dan membuat yang dipeluk langsung blushing.

"Sudah – sudah pelukannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah ?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Akhir – akhir ini kalian tidak pernah melihatku bermain game, kan ? Itu karena aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk Olimpiade Matematika di bulan Juni mendatang. Aku akan mengikuti lomba itu bersama Kibum hyung, namun kami beda mata pelajaran."

"Jadi kau mengikuti pelajaran apa, Kibum ?"

"Sains, hyung. Itu sudah mencakup biologi, kimia dan fisika."

"Ah, ne. Hwaiting ! Bagaimana dengan Siwon, Shindong, Zhoumi dan Henry? Kau ryeowook takkan ku Tanya lagi karena tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh calon namjachingumu si Big head itu." Jelas Kangin yang membuat Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena dikatakan Yesung adalah namjachingunya.

"Aku sedang tidak ada job, hyung." Jawab Siwon, Shindong, Zhoumi dan Henry serempak.

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai 'apa kesibukan kalian?' berakhir, seketika mereka semua terdiam. Sibuk memikirkan bahan pembicaraan.

Tiba – tiba ..

"Ah ! Aku punya ide," seru Leeteuk membuat semuanya terkejut bahkan membuat Eunhyuk terjatuh dari kursinya. Untung ada Donghae yang membantunya bangun.

"Aiisshhh, kau ini mengejutkan saja. Apa idemu, Teukie ?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hehe, mianhaeyo. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pair dan kita kenalkan pada seantero sekolah ?" jawaban Leeteuk itu membuat semuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan _serius-loh _?

"Maksudmu, chagi?" Kangin yang mulai bingung angkat bicara.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kita bikin pair diantara kita ber15 ? Ah, aniya. Kita ber14. Aku lupa bahwa Shindong sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Shindong hanya mengangguk ria sambil melanjutkan acara makan keripik kentangnya. "Jadi siapa saja pair yang kau ingin buat itu, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya kali ini.

"Ah, aku pikir kalian akan menyuruhku mengundi. Jadi, kalian menyuruhku memilih sendiri nih?"

Semuanya saling berpandangan. Tak menyangka bahwa umma mereka memiliki ide segila ini.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada jawaban jadi aku akan memilihnya secara langsung saja. Ah, Kangin. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memilih new pairs ya."

"Ne. Tentu saja, chagi."

"Jadi, besok sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul lagi disini dan aku akan mengumumkan pair kalian. Sebenarnya sih pair ini hanya pura – pura saja. Tapi kalau benar – benar timbul perasaan cinta diantara kalian, aku akan sujud syukur (?)"

"Ne, baiklah." Ujar mereka serentak dan bubar menuju kamar mereka masing – masing kecuali Kangin dan Leeteuk yang memang ingin mengadakan rapat berdua di Kantin.

Leeteuk POV

"Let's start. Ini daftar nama namja seme diantara kita ber14. Jumlahnya ada 7 orang dan ini daftar namja uke, jumlahnya ada 7 juga. Ayo kita mulai memilih," aku mengajak Kangin untuk memulai rapat.

"Hangeng gege, sebaiknya dia dengan siapa, ya?" Kangin mulai bingung.

"Hangeng itu orang yang pembawaannya tenang seperti Kibum. Dengan pembawaannya yang tenang tentu dia bisa menenangkan Chullie saat ia sedang mengamuk. Ya kan?" Tanya leeteuk pada Kangin.

"Mungkin kau benar, hyung. Dengan aura Han gege yang positif itu mungkin saja ia bisa menenangkan aura negatifnya Chullie hyung." Celetuk Kangin membuatnya mendapat deathglare dari kekasihnya karena sudah menganggap menghina sahabatnya.

"Hehehe, mianhaeyo, chagi."

"Baiklah, pair pertama sudah selesai. HanChul couple." Ujar Leeteuk sembari mencoret nama Heechul dan Hangeng dari daftar nama karena nama mereka sudah tidak diperlukan lagi *dihajar Chullie oppa.*

"Selanjutnya Yesung."

"Hyung, kau ingat tidak respon wokkie tadi saat aku menyebut Yesung sebagai namjachingunya?"

"Ne, aku ingat."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pair kan saja mereka berdua. Lagian Yesung hyung pasti menyukai Wokkie juga. Aku yakin."

"Ah, kau benar, Kangin-ah. Baiklah couple selanjutnya YeWook."

"The next is Sungmin." Ujar Leeteuk sok inggris *dilempar sarden sama Teuk oppa*

"KyuMin." Kata Kangin santai.

"KyuMin ? Maksudmu Kyuhyun Sungmin ?"

"Ne, hyung. Wae?"

"Kenapa kau menyarankan mereka berdua ?"

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat tau Sungmin memenangkan Olympic itu?"

"Dia memeluknya?"

"Ne, dia memeluk Sungmin dan betapa merahnya wajah Sungmin saat itu. Aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan pada Sungmin."

"Dari mana kau mengetahui itu, Kangin chagi?"

"Firasat seorang appa."

"Hahaha, pabbo. Baiklah, couple selanjutnya adalah KyuMin."

"Haahh~ ternyata memilih couple – couple ini cukup melelahkan juga ya, hyung."

"Ne, Kangin. Baiklah selanjutnya ada Siwon."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Pasangkan saja dia dengan Kibum."

"Kenapa dia Kibum ?"

"Author yang mau."

"Kau tidak punya alas an lain apa ?"

"Ani, dia memaksa."

"Hahh~ dasar author jelek itu. Baiklah, couple selanjutnya SiBum. Semoga author abal itu tidak salah pilih dan mampu menumbuhkan perasaan cinta diantara mereka."

"Selanjutnya siapa,hyung?"

"Si Fishy. Lee Donghae."

"Ku rasa kau tahu aku akan menyarankan couple apa, hyung." Ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, aku tau, chagi. Maksudmu HaeHyuk kan ?" ujar Leeteuk membalas senyuman Kangin.

"Ne."

"Baiklah, kali ini couple HaeHyuk. The last couple, Berarti ZhouRy dong ?"

"Pasti, hyung. Karena memang tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa."

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Lalu kau akan langsung kembali ke Kamar ?"

"Ne, Hyung. Sudah sangat lelah. Tapi aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu sampai ke asramamu."

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian couple KangTeuk itu berjalan menuju asrama dua. Dan setelah mengantar Leeteuk, Kangin kembali ke asrama satu.

At Asrama Satu

Kangin POV

CKLEKK~

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Ah, ini yang sangat ku nantikan. Namun baru melangkah sekali, aku baru sadar bahwa dongsaengdeul dan Yesung hyung serta Hangeng gege mengadakan rapat dadakan di kamarku. Saat aku masuk, lantas saja Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa yang lainnya tidak ? Karena Siwon dan yang lain tetap menjaga image coolnya.

"Hyung, kau tau aku dipasangkan dengan siapa ?"

"Kangin-ah, kau pasti tau kan hyungmu ini dipairkan dengan siapa? Katakan bahwa itu Ryeowook !"

"Hyung-ah, tolong katakan pada adikmu yang tampan ini. Dengan siapa aku dipasangkan ?" Dasar Donghae, siapa yang bilang dia tampan ?

Tiba tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk mengerjai mereka. Kekeke~ it's time to Show !

"Mianhae, Yesung hyung. Tapi kau dipasangkan dengan Kibum." Pernyataanku ini sukses membuat Yesung hyung menjambak rambutnya kemudian menggigit – gigit kukunya yang kecil – kecil itu.

"TOLONG KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA ITU BOHONG. APAKAH AKU PERLU MEMBERITAHU KALIAN DULU KEPADA KALIAN BAHWA AKU MENYUKAI WOOKIE BARU KALIAN MAU MEMPAIRKAN KAMI ?" ya ! Yesung hyung mulai mendramatisir keadaan.

"Mianhaeyo, hyung. Cup..cup.. jangan pundung seperti itu."

"Jadi aku dengan siapa, hyung?" kali ini Donghae bertanya.

"Kau, kau dipasangkan dengan Heechul hyung."

"MWO ? Kalian mau melihatku mati dengan tragis ya ?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Hehe, nothing, fishy."

"Ah, ayolah, hyung. Katakan bahwa semua itu bohong."

"Tidak, itu semua benar. Kau memang dipasangkan dengan Chullie hyung,"

"HAHAHA, LIHATLAH, FISHY AMIS. BETAPA MENDERITANYA DIRIMU. KAU AKAN MATI TRAGIS SECARA PERLAHAN." Kyuhyun benar benar tertawa kali ini. Tertawalah sebelum kau pundung menyusul dua orang ini, magnae.

"Jadi, magnaemu yang ganteng ini dipasangkan dengan siapa ?"

"Kau dipasangkan dengan Ryeowook."

"APA ? TIDAK, HYUNG. TIDAK BISA. AKU MENYUKAI SUNGMIN HYUNG, BUKAN RYEOWOOK HYUNG. MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEREBUT ORANG YANG DICINTAI YESUNG HYUNG." Teriak Kyuhyun -

BRAAKK ! –yang disertai dengan hentakan pintu yang keras.

"Apa kau serius dengan pair itu, Kangin ?" Tanya Hangeng gege.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dan meletakkan telunjukku di depan mulutku yang mulai manyun ini sebagai isyarat kepada mereka untuk diam.

At Asrama Dua

Leeteuk POV

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, aku memasukkan kertas yang ku jadikan sebagai catatan dalam rapat tadi dalam sakuku.

CKLEKK ~

"Hyyuuuuunngggg, bagaimana ? Aku dipasangkan dengan siapa ?" ck, baru selangkah Wokkie sudah bertanya.

"Tenang saja, kau dipasangkan dengan orang yang tepat kok."

"Siapa dia ? Yesung hyung?"

Jawaban Wokkie tadi sempat membuatku kaget karena tebakannya benar. Apa mungkin ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Yesung ? Ah, apakah aku harus member tahunya ? Sedikit mengerjai mungkin asyik.

"Ani, wokkie chagi. Kau dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun." Jawabanku itu seketika membuat Wokkie terdiam. Matanya memerah dan hidungnya mulai kembang – kempis #PLAK !

"Kenapa harus dengannya, hyuunngg ?" tangis Ryeowook pecah kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri. Aku jadi merasa bersalaahhh

"Hyung, kau serius ? Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook ?" Sepertinya ada yang cemburu.

"Ne, Sungmin. Wae ?"

"Ah, ani."

"Chakkaman, Sungmin. Kau menyu-" betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat cairan bening mengalir di pipi porselen milik Sungmin.

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun, Ming chagi ?"

Pertanyaanku hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Sungmin. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau serius dengan pair yang kau sebutkan tadi, Teuk ?" Tanya Chullie.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bohong kok."

"Tapi kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka besok."

"Pasti, Chullie-ah. Apa kau mau tahu siapa pair mu ?"

"Kau tidak akan bohong?"

"Ani,"

"Jadi, siapa ?"

"Kau kami pasangkan dengan Hangeng."

Hana, dul, set ! Jawabanku tadi membuat Heechul memerah. Ah, berarti aku tidak salah membuat pair dong ? Ahh, bahagianya melihat anakku bahagia nanti~

**TBC**

**Update kilat nih , kekeke~ Makasih yang udah review di Chap sebelumnya KyuMinRing, KyuLoveMin, tanmayleen1008, Amandhharu0052, dindaR. Keep Review, ne ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : KyuMin Side

**Author** : Sarang KyuMin (Lee Sang Neul)

**Pairing** : KyuMin and other SJ couple

**Rated** : T

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other SJ member.

**Genre** : Romance and little humor

**Warning** : BL | YAOI | GAJE BGT -,-

**Summary** : Asrama khusus namja dengan kisah cinta romantis di dalamnya.

**Balasan review :**

**YuniNie : **Mianhae, chingu. Chap ini kan emang udah selesai dari kemarin dan isinya sedikit lebih dominan KyuMin. Tapi chap depan saya janji HanChul juga mendominasi deh. Tetap ikutin FF ini , ya ? Keep review , ne ?

**Minami Ooshima : **Ne, chingu . Chap ini emang banyakin KyuMinnya kok . Cuma sibum belum muncul. Mianhae, ne ? Keep review ^^

**KyuMinRing : **ini udah update chingu ^^ hope you like it Keep review yaa

**KyuLoveMin : **Ne, chinguu ^^ gomapta udah review , ne ? Ini udah update lagi kok. Iya, author juga bikinnya sambil ngakak bareng oppadeul di dorm mereka *ngimpi* . Keep review ne, chagi ? ^^

**Tanmayleen1008 : **Ne, saya jadi semangat lagi karena lihat review dr reader jadi saya update kilat. KangTeuk memang appa dan umma yang jago dalam hal membuat aegya mereka pundung. Haha, donghae oppa dan heemma ? Itu bad dreamnya donghae oppa. Bakal dibakar idup – idup itu orang sama heemma. Keep review ne, chingu ? ^^

**Finda heemink : **Hehehe, pair yang ada disini adalah pair yang menurut author paling cocok. Kalo chul oppa dengan Han gege itu mah, emang cucok bgt. Yang satu ganteng, yang satu cantik . Yang lebih tua itu Kangin, chingu. Karena zhoumi itu tahun lahirnya sama dengan Sungmin. Kangin itu tahun 1985 dan Zhoumi tahun 1986. Keep review ne, chingu ? ^^ Bangaptaa .

**Park ji hyun : **Annyeong ^^, hehe part yesung oppa itu terinspirasi dengan temanku yang emang punya hobby kayak gitu kalo udah pundung :D Ne, ini udah update kok chingu. Keep review, ne ? ^^

**Amandhharu0552 : **Kayaknya update paling cepet satu hari satu chapter, tapi kalo author lagi sibuk *ceileh* kayaknya paling cepet 2 atau 3 hari satu chapter. Pair yang naik daun ? Daun apa yang mau dinaikin ? Oppadeul pada gedek – gedek semua, chingu :D Hehe, pair yang banyak muncul kyknya KyuMin deh. Karena author KMS yang mendarah daging . Keep review, ne ?

**The School Romance**

Sungmin POV

Pagi ini rasanya tidak mau bangun karena mengingat ucapan Teuk umma semalam. Ah, aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku terlalu terpuruk dengan perasaan ini sehingga saat mengetahui masalah pair itu aku jadi down seperti ini. Tuhan, tolong hilangkan perih ini. Aku rela melihat Kyuhyun dengan Wokkie asal dia bahagia.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Wokkie yang juga merupakan roommateku.

"Ne, baru saja, Wokkie. Kenapa kau bangun cepat sekali ?"

"Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur memikirkan masalah pair semalam. Lagian pagi ini aku mau membantu Kwon Ahjussi memasak sarapan di Kantin. Kasihan dia bekerja hanya dibantu anaknya berdua saja."

"Ah, ne. Sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi. Supaya bisa membantu. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Mianhae tak dapat membantumu memasak dengan Kwon Ahjussi, ne?"

"Ne, gwaenchana, hyung-ah. Hyung jangan terlambat ke Kantin, ya. Jangan sampai kehabisan makanan."

"Ok,"

Setelah wokkie keluar dari kamar, aku langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Jujur pagi ini kepalaku terasa berat. Semenderita inikah diriku karena kehilangan Kyuhyun ? Aaahh ! Tidak boleh, aku harus melupakan dia dan mencoba untuk menumbuhkan perasaanku pada pairku nanti. AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENCINTAI PAIRKU NANTI SIAPAPUN DIA.

*Ming oppa mandinya kita skip aja, ne? Ntar reader dan author mimisan*

Jadilah sekarang aku berdiri di depan cermin untuk membenah diri. Mulai dari rambut, seragam dan melakukan senam aegyo (?) Sebenarnya aku malas sekali bersekolah hari ini, mengingat mataku yang bengkak karena menangisi Kyuhyun semalam. Setelah siap mengikat tali sepatu, aku bergegas menarik tasku dan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun POV

AKU SAKIT ! SAKIT HATI ! Kangin hyung, kenapa kau tega menghancurkan hatiku ? Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku bernazar jika kau mempairkanku dengan Sungmin hyung aku akan berkeliling sekolah hanya dengan rok mini yang berumbai dan tank top pink ? Aku bahkan bernazar seekstrem itu hanya untuk Sungmin hyung.

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan mata bengkak dan hidung yang memerah. Perlu kalian tahu bahwa aku menangis semalam suntuk hanya karena Lee Sungmin. Mana mungkin aku mau dipairkan dengan orang lain. Bukan dengannya. Tak dapatkah mereka mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai Sungmin hyung ?

Setelah lama berbenah diri dan mencoba menghilangkan bengkak di mataku, aku bergegas menuju kantin sekolah untuk sarapan bersama hyungdeul. Aku harus menenangkan diri dan tidak menangis saat melihat Sungmin hyung nanti. Aku harus bersikap biasa saja. HARUS !

CKLEK~

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan segera menguncinya. Kenapa aku menguncinya ? Karena si pabbo cap Kura – Kura a.k.a Yesung hyung itu sudah pergi pagi – pagi dengan alasan ingin melihat Wokkie yang terakhir kali sebelum ia dipasangkan dengan Kibum.

Aku menyusuri koridor yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa namja seme yang sedang melakukan aktifitas pagi mereka. Kalian tahu apa aktifitas itu ? Ya ! Senam poco – poco bersama. Itu mengapa namja seme terlihat sehat kecuali aku yang memang tak pernah hadir dalam ritual aneh itu.

"Sungmin hyung," sapaku sok tenang saat melihat Sungmin hyung duduk di salah satu meja kantin seorang diri.

"Annyeong, Kyu" dia balas menyapaku. Chakkaman, matanya bengkak ? Kenapa dia ? Kok bisa sama bengkak seperti aku ?

"Hyung kenapa ? Sakit ? Kenapa mata hyung bengkak begitu ?" tanyaku mencoba memegang sudut matanya.

"Ah, ani. Ini hanya pengaruh mataku yang kemasukan debu semalam. Jadi aku terus menggusarnya hingga lama – lama jadi seperti ini."

"Ohh," aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria karena menurutku jawaban Sungmin hyung itu tidak nyambung. Menggusar bukan hanya akan membuat mata merah ? Lantas kenapa matanya bengkak ?

Sungmin POV

"Hyung kenapa ? Sakit ? Kenapa mata hyung bengkak begitu ?" ah, Kyuhyun pakai membahas mataku pula !

"Ah, ani. Ini hanya pengaruh mataku yang kemasukan debu semalam. Jadi aku terus menggusarnya hingga lama – lama jadi seperti ini." Alasan seperti apa itu Lee Sungmin ? Mana ada orang kemasukan debu sampai bengkak begitu ? Kecuali debunya sebesar Kyuhyun baru mungkin terjadi.

Kemudian kami hanya diam satu sama lain. Aku sibuk menghabiskan susu vanilla yang dari tadi ku minum sementara ia hanya diam menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ? AKU RISIH .

"Annyeong, dongsaengdeul. Wah, pagi – pagi sudah berduaan ? So sweet sekaliiiiii~" suara teriakan Chullie hyung pagi ini sangat merdu sekali. Hingga aku merasa ingin memasukkan kotak bekas susuku ini ke mulutnya *author dijambak petals*

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Buat apa kau mengganggu mereka pagi – pagi ?" suara siapa itu ? Ya , siapa lagi kalau bukan The Calm Down Prince Hangeng.

"Ne, Hangeng-ah."

"Teukie belum datang ?"

"Belum , Chullie hyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi,"

"Annyeong, dongsaengdeul. Mianhaeyo pagi ini aku terlambat, tadi Kangin menjemputku lama sekali." Sapa Leeteuk hyung sambil berjalan menuju meja kami dan dibelakangnya diikuti dengan sahabat kami yang lainnya.

"Gwaenchana,"

Author POV

KRIINNGG~

Bel tanda waktunya mengambil sarapan sudah berbunyi. Shindong yang sengaja duduk paling ujung agar dapat berlari menuju antrian segera berlari sekencang mungkin. Kemudian disusul oleh namja lain yang ikut berbaris untuk mendapat makan. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka hanya melamun tanpa mempedulikan suara bel tadi. Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya mencoba untuk menyadarkan dua manusia ini. Namun nihil, mereka sudah menyelam terlalu jauh dalam morning dreaming kali ini.

"Kangin-ah, kau ambilkan sarapan untuk dua orang ya. Untuk kau dan untuk Kyuhyun, aku malas menyadarkannya dari lamunannya itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin, chagi?"

"Sudah, Sungmin itu urusanku."

"Baiklah,"

Selesai mengambil makan semua namja itu kembali ke meja mereka dan mulai makan. Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari lamunan mereka.

"Ne, ada apa, hyung?" jawab mereka serempak saat disadarkan oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk makan. Karena tadi kalian berdua terlalu asyik dreaming, jadi aku tidak menyadarkan kalian. Namun na'asnya kalian jadi hanya mendapatkan seporsi makanan. Karena itu kalian berbagilah berdua." Ujar sang Umma sambil tersenyum manis pada dua aegyanya.

"Ne, Umma. Hyung-ah, aku akan duduk di sebelahmu agar mempermudah kita berbagi makanan. Oke?"

"Ne, Kyu."

Kyuhyun POV

Satu porsi berdua dengan Sungmin hyung ? Satu sendok bersama ? Berarti secara tidak langsung itu ciuman dong ? Ahhh, jangan sampai wajahku memerah dan dilihat Sungmin hyung. Bisa malu aku.

"Hyung, kau saja makan suapan pertama."

"Ah, ani, Kyu. Kau saja"

"Kau saja, hyung."

"Tidak usah, kau saja dulu."

"Ani, hyung dulu."

"Kau dulu, kyu."

"BISAKAH KALIAN MULAI MAKAN TANPA SUARA ?" geram Leeteuk umma.

"Ne, Umma." Jawab kami serempak.

Sungmin POV

Ah, dari pada mendapatkan siraman rohani dadakan pagi ini lebih baik aku saja yang memakan suapan pertamanya.

Namun saat aku ingin memegang sendok itu, tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja memegang tanganku yang akan memegang sendok itu. Adegan itu sukses membuatku blushing. Ah, kenapa adegan seperti ini harus muncul ketika kami tidak bisa bersatu ? *Ming pundung di pojokan.*

Kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyuapkan sesendong nasi dan ayam kepadaku. Sesaat aku terbingung, namun saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan _makan-sebelum-gue-pegel_ akhirnya aku memakannya.

Dan berakhirlah sarapan indahku yang indah ini. Dan disertai dengan cekikikan dari hyung dan dongsaengku.

Author POV

KRIINNGGG~ KRIINGG ~ KRINNGG ~

Ah, itu adalah suara yang paling semua siswa sekolah itu benci. Ya, itu adalah bel tanda mereka harus masuk kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Membuat beberapa dari mereka harus berpisah dengan namjachingu dan sahabat mereka. Termasuk ke15 namja itu.

FYI, Kelas itu terdiri dari 5 kelas. Kelas XII 1 terdiri oleh 20 siswa dan 3 diantaranya adalah Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun dan Tan Hangeng.

Kelas XII 2 terdiri dari 19 siswa dan 3 diantaranya Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

Kelas XII 3 terdiri dari 21 siswa dan 3 diantaranya Kangin, Yesung dan Zhoumi.

Kelas XII 4 terdiri dari 18 siswa dan 3 diantaranya Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sementara kelas XII 5 terdiri dari Shindong, Heechul dan Henry.

*skip time pulang sekolah*

Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di Kantin yang sepi. Karena memang kantin adalah tempat kekuasaan para namja – namja populer itu.

"Jadi, sekarang aku akan mengumumkan pair – pair yang akan kita resmikan."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau tak usah berbicara lagi. Kami sudah tahu siapa pair kami," kali ini Yesung yang mulai berbicara. Siapa bilang dia tidak frustasi ? Dia bahkan lebih frustasi dari pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan begitu, JongWoon-ah. Kau takkan menyesal jika aku membacakan pair kalian."

"Jinjja ? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku dan Yesung hyung tidak tertarik ?" kali ini Magnae itu mulai bersuara.

"Sudahlah, aku akan tetap membacakannya. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian pundung. Termasuk pada Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Aku hanya berbohong mengenai pair semalam. Pair yang sesungguhnya ada di kertas yang ku pegang. Dan kau Yesung, berhentilah bernyanyi lagu galau di tengah malam karena itu akan sangat mengganggu Kyuhyun dan umat asrama satu lainnya. Aku tahu kau mencintai Ryeowook. Makanya aku tidak akan memasangkanmu dengan orang lain. So, kau kami pair kan dengan Wokkie." Ucapan Leeteuk tadi membuat wajah pundung Yesung menjadi sumringah. Senyuman bahagia cap dua Kura-kura terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan berhenti menggalau karena aku sudah mendapatkan tempatan hatiku yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Yesung menatap Wokkie yang sedang blushing.

"Dan kau Kyuhyun-ah, Wokkie tidak mungkin kami pairkan denganmu karena dia sudah kami pairkan dengan Yesung. Jadi kau kami pairkan dengan…" Leeteuk menggantungkan ucapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun menanti sambungan ucapan itu dengan keringatan.

"Jadi kau kami pairkan dengan Sungmin." Sambung Leeteuk.

"Kau bercanda, hyung?"

"Buat apa aku bercanda ? Tidak ada untungnya aku mengerjaimu, magnae."

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Gomawo ? Gomawo kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"HYUUNNGG, BAGAIMANA NASIBKU ? Benarkah aku akan dipasangkan dengan.." Donghae menggantungkan ucapannya untuk menelan ludahnya sesaat.

"-dengan Heechul ahjumma?"

"Yak ! Apa maksudmu, Lee Donghae ? Kau memanggilku ahjumma ? Kau mau ku lempar ke laut agar bisa kembali ke habitatmu ?"

"Mian, hyung."

"Kau kupasangkan dengan Eunhyuk kok. Kan kalian duo heboh, jadi kami akan menyatukan kalian."

"Aku dengan Donghae ?" Eunhyuk yang merasa dirinya disebutkan tadi lantas membuka suara.

"Ne, kalian di pairkan. HaeHyuk. Bagus bukan?"

"Ne, hyung ! Bagus ! Gomawoo~" teriak duo heboh itu serempak. Jadi, mereka memang sudah memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain ya ?

"Dan untuk yang lain, Kibum ku pasangkan dengan Siwon. Dan ini permintaan author. Heechul ku pasangkan dengan Hangeng. Kau sudah mengetahui sebelumnyakan, Chullie ? Selanjutnya Zhoumi kupasangkan dengan Henry. Ada penolakan atau pertanyaan? Tidak ada yasudah" Sebenarnya Leeteuk mau ngasih kesempatan bertanya gak sih ?

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kita bubar saja. Karena aku yakin, kalian ada urusan pribadi dengan pasangan kalian masing – masing." Titah sang Appa Kangin.

KyuMin Side

"Ayo, hyung ! Kita duduk di taman belakang sekolah." Ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa menunggu kepastian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera membaringkan badannya saat sampai di taman sekolah. Untung ada pohon sehingga kami bisa berlindung dari matahari sore yang memang tak terlalu panas sih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau setuju dengan pair ini?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

Yang ditanya hanya ngangguk – ngangguk. "Ne, hyung. Aku sangat setuju."

"Sangat setuju?"

"Ne, Sungmin chagi."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu ? Apakah perasaannya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan cintanya terbalaskan ?

"Saranghae," satu kata terucap dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun namun mampu membuat kupu-kupu yang ada di perut sungmin memberontak ingin keluar. *emang ada kupu – kupu di perut ? Cacing kaleee diperut.*

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Jangan kau Tanya, hyung. Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya padamu."

"Nado saranghae, Kyu."

"Kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Ne, sudah sejak lama. Tapi aku juga seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan cinta padamu."

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat dihadiahkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Membuat namja pecinta pink ini cukup kaget. Namun Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan memberikannya lebih dari kecupan singkat tadi. Apa yang terjadi ? Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain hingga tak terasa saliva keduanya sudah merembes (?) ke atap rumah tetangga. Ah , author tipu kok. Hingga tak terasa saliva keduanya sudah mengalir di pipi porselen Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang namja menyaksikan adegan itu. Kedua namja itu menyaksikan dengan malu – malu. Terlebih namja berambut blonde yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu melihat adegan itu dengan matanya sendiri.

"Hae-ah, kajja ! Tak baik mengganggu orang pacaran."

"Jadi kau mau seperti mereka juga?" Donghae mulai memasang smirknya.

"Ah, bukan Hae. Itu.. aku.. hanya.. ahh, tauk ah !" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae yang gemas langsung menyerang ukenya itu dengan kecupan bertubi – tubi dan tak terhingga.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 update Kali ini author emang update kilat. Karena memang lagi debut , hahaha :D**

**Gomawo yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Keep review, ne ?**

**KyuLoveMin**, **Tanmayleen1008**, **Finda heemink,** **Park ji hyun,** **Amandhharu0552, KyuMinRing, dindaR.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Sexy Kyu

**Author** : Sarang KyuMin (Lee Sang Neul)

**Pairing** : KyuMin and other SJ couple

**Rated** : T

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other SJ member.

**Genre** : Romance and little humor

**Warning** : BL | YAOI | GAJE BGT -,-

**Summary** : Asrama khusus namja dengan kisah cinta romantis di dalamnya.

**Balasan Review** :

**Minami Ooshima : **Ini udah update, chingu ^^ Mian di chap ini SiBum tidak terlalu banyak, ne ? Tapi KyuMin tetep ada kok. Hidup KMS ! \(^0^)/

**Lee Eunmi : **Di chapter ini author sedikit dominasikan Haehyuk dan Hanchul kok, chingu ^^ Tapi KyuMin tetep ada. Hehehe . Keep review, ne ? ^^ Mian kalo jelek

**Finda heemink : **Iya, chingu. Masih TBC, gak tau deh sampe chap berapa baru FIN. Keep review, ne ? ^^

**Myfishychovy : **Ne, chingu ^^ Keep review, ne ? Ini updatenya, hope you like it . Mian kalo jelek

**KyuMinRing : **Ne, saya sengaja buat KyuMin bersatu dulu karena saya KMS dan pengen umma appa kita bersatu, chingu ^^ Keep review, ne ?

**Choi Sila : **Nama fb author Syarifah Maizaa Dwii. Silahkan kirim wall supaya kita bisa talking – talking :D Keep review dan ikutin ff abal ini, ne ? ^^

**KyuLoveMin : **aigooo, reviewmu buat saya melayang, chingu. Wonkyu lagi booming ? Ah, tidak bisa dibiarkan, KITA HARUS BERTINDAK ! *pinjambajupowerrangers* Iya, si abang Kuyu nazarnya begitu pula. Di chap ini nazarnya ia jalani. Keep review, ne ? ^^

**Amandhharu0552 : **Kayaknya gak ada konflik deh, chingu. Hanya tentang penyatuan cinta mereka *eeeaa* dan romance di Sekolah aja. Emang sengaja gtu kan biar sesuai dengan judulnya tntg romantic di Sekolah . Keep review, ne ? ^^

**Aidenlee : **Ne, chingu. Sesuai permintaan reviewer chap ini jadi didominasi oleh Haehyuk dan Hanchul. Mianhae kalo gak bagus, chingu. Keep review, ne ?

**Last Chapter :**

"Saranghae," satu kata terucap dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun namun mampu membuat kupu-kupu yang ada di perut sungmin memberontak ingin keluar. *emang ada kupu – kupu di perut ? Cacing kaleee diperut.*

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Jangan kau tanya, hyung. Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya padamu."

"Nado saranghae, Kyu."

"Kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Ne, sudah sejak lama. Tapi aku juga seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan cinta padamu."

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat dihadiahkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Membuat namja pecinta pink ini cukup kaget. Namun Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan memberikannya lebih dari kecupan singkat tadi. Apa yang terjadi ? Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain hingga tak terasa saliva keduanya sudah merembes (?) ke atap rumah tetangga. Ah , author tipu kok. Hingga tak terasa saliva keduanya sudah mengalir di pipi porselen Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang namja menyaksikan adegan itu. Kedua namja itu menyaksikan dengan malu – malu. Terlebih namja berambut blonde yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu melihat adegan itu dengan matanya sendiri.

"Hae-ah, kajja ! Tak baik mengganggu orang pacaran."

"Jadi kau mau seperti mereka juga?" Donghae mulai memasang smirknya.

"Ah, bukan Hae. Itu.. aku.. hanya.. ahh, tauk ah !" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae yang gemas langsung menyerang ukenya itu dengan kecupan bertubi – tubi dan tak terhingga.

**Chapter 3**

Author POV

"Emmphh~ hae-ah, ssuu..ddahh.." lenguhan sexy itu keluar dari bibir manis seorang Lee Hyukjae akibat menerima ciuman panas dari sang namjachingu. Namun tak mendapat respon dari sang namjachingu yang masih sibuk mendominasi ciuman ini.

"Haee~, geliii…" kali ini ciuman panas itu semakin liar dan mulai turun ke leher Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk POV

Ah, bagaimana bisa kami melakukan ini ? Pair ini hanya pura – pura ! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, harus dihentikan. *oppa sok kuat iman, padahal mau tuh -,-*

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menghentikan aktifitas berdosa ini.

"Wae?" WHAT ? Ikan ini masih bertanya kenapa ?

"Hae-ah, ini hanya pair bohongan. Kita tidak perlu melakukan ini. Tuhan akan menghukum kita"

"Mungkin kau mengatakan ini pair bohongan, tapi aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu, Hyuk. Tapi, sejak kapan kau jadi religious begini ? Kau mau menandingi Siwon ? Kemana jiwa yadongmu yang selama ini selalu berkobar ?"

"Molla, aku sendiri tak tau. Tapi, apa kau tidak bohong mengenai perasaanmu padaku?"

"Ani, aku tidak bohong. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita dijadikan pasangan oleh Teuk Umma."

"Itu masih baru, bodoh !"

"Memang cintaku masih segar karena ia baru, tapi aku yakin pada hatiku ini, Hyukkie."

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan lagi perasaan ini. Apakah ini cinta atau bukan."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tetap yakin ini adalah cinta." Ujar Donghae beranjak meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Jujur aku merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena meragukan cintanya, tapi aku sendiri ragu pada perasaanku. Apakah benar yang aku rasakan ini cinta apa bukan. Karena itu aku memberikan waktu untuk diriku sendiri juga pada Donghae untuk merenungkannya. Dan biarlah waktu yang menjawab semua. *ajigileee*

Kyuhyun POV

Aku lega. Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Aku terharu. Aku saanngaaatt senang karena kini aku sudah menjadi namjachingu Sungmin hyung. Orang yang sudah cukup lama mengisi hatiku. Dan aku saanggaatt bahagia telah mendapatkan ciuman pertama Sungmin hyung. Yaa, walaupun ini juga merupakan ciuman pertama bagiku.

Setelah melakukan aktifitas saling melumat itu, kini Sungmin hyung tertidur di sampingku. Tertidur dalam pangkuanku di bawah Pohon besar. Cukup romantis bukan ? Namun aku baru tersadar satu hal. NAZARKUUUU ! Nazar yang sudah aku janjikan jika aku dipairkan dengan Sungmin Chagi. Ya ! Dan aku harus melakukannya ? Aigoooo, itu akan sangat memalukan. Tapi itu nazar, aku akan sangat berdosa jika tidak melakukannya. Baiklah, demi Sungmin chagi aku akan melakukannya. Hwaiting, Cho Kyuhyun !

Ah, hari sudah semakin sore dan aku harus membangunkan Sungmin hyung untuk kembali ke Asrama *inget, di chap 3 mereka ciuman di sore hari :D* "Chagi, ireona ppalli.. Kita harus kembali ke Asrama.."

"Ngg~" ia hanya menggeliat kecil sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Imut. Bagaimana seorang namja bisa sebegini imutnya ?

"Kajja, hyung. Kita harus kembali ke asrama sebelum terlalu sore."

"Ne,"

Kami pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju gedung asrama, untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang ada aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung.."

"Ne ?"

"Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku telah bernazar jika aku dipairkan denganmu."

"Nazar ? Kau bernazar apa, Kyu ?"

"Ng, akuu.. akuu.. aku bernazar.."

"Jangan katakan kau bernazar akan berkeliling sekolah hanya dengan rok mini yang berumbai dan tank top pink ?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, hyung?"

"Jadi tebakanku benar?" Sungmin hyung kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ne, hyung." Aku hanya mengangguk lemas mengingat aku harus mengenakan pakaian tak senonoh itu.

"Astaghfirullah (?) Kau yakin akan melakukannya, Kyu?"

"Iya, hyung. Sebagai pejantan tangguh aku akan melakukannya. Dan ini juga demi kau, Chagiyaaa~"

"Baiklah, chagi. Aku akan mendukungmu saat kau melakukan nazar itu. Dan aku juga akan ikut tertawa nantinya,"

"Ya ! Kau tega sekali, hyung."

"Ani, Kyu. Aku hanya bercanda," Sungmin hyung menjawab sambil membelai pipiku. Ah, indahnya duniaaaa !

Tak terasa kami sudah di Asrama dua. Saatnya aku berpisah dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Aku masuk duluan ya, Kyu. Mianhae merepotkanmu mengantarku ke Asrama."

"Ah, ani , Hyung. Aku tidak repot kok"

"Bye, Kyu. Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae, hyuuunngg~" Saatnya aku kembali ke Asramaku.

BUGGH !

"Appoo, mianhae , Kyuhyun-ah." Oh, ternyata yang menabrakku ini Wookie hyung.

"Ah, gwaenchana, Wookie hyung."

Wokkie hyung adalah namja terimut nomor dua diantara kami setelah sungmin hyung *dimata kyu loh*. Saat melihatnya terlintas ide untuk meminta bantuannya agar mau membantuku menyiapkan keperluan nazarku.

"Wookie hyung, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Selagi itu tidak merepotkanku, akan ku bantu. Memang kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Aku sudah bernazar akan berkeliling sekolah hanya dengan rok mini yang berumbai dan tank top pink. Bisakah kau membantuku menyiapkan keperluan itu ?"

"Itukan nazarmu, Kyu ! Urus saja sendiri."

"Hyung-ah, jebaallll~ bantu aku. Tak mungkin aku membeli barang itu."

"Kau kan bisa meminjamnya."

"Aku tak punya teman yeoja, hyung. Ayolaah~"

"Aku juga tidak punya teman yeoja, kau lupa bahwa sekolah kita ini khusus namja ?"

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak lupa. Kau bisa meminjam perlengkapan itu dengan Heechul hyung, kau taukan ia punya selera pakaian perempuan ?"

"Ah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Heechul hyung. Aku takut"

"Kau juga merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya, hyung. Mana mungkin ia akan memarahimu,"

"Aku tetap tidak mau,"

"Jika hyung tidak mau aku akan menyebarkan foto bugil hyung."

"MWO ? Foto bugilku ? Kau tahukan itu akan merusak nama baikku."

"Biar saja, like I care ? Hyung bahkan tidak mau membantuku, buat apa aku mempedulikan hyung ?"

"Ahhh, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan barang – barang itu. Tapi ingat, aku hanya mempersiapkannya, bukan memakainya atau apapun."

"Sip, hyung. Aku tidak menyuruhmu melaksanakan nazarku kok."

"Baiklah, hyung. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, aku kembali ke asrama dulu."

Ryeowook POV

Dasar magnae itu ! Beraninya hanya mengancam. Ancamannya foto bugilku pula. Huwwee~, Ummaaa . Aku takut harus berhadapan dengan Heechul hyung. Tapi demi foto bugilku, aku harus meminjam barang itu dengan Heechul hyung.

TOK TOK TOK ~

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul hyung. Hana, dul, set ! Heechul hyung keluar dengan masker yang terpasang diwajahnya dan rambut panjangnya yang dikucir tinggi.

"Ada apa, wookie ? Cepat katakan ada apa karena aku tak mau masker ini pecah diwajahku dan membuat wajahku keriput."

Glek~ aku menelan ludah terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai bicara. "Hyung-ah, aku ingin meminjam rok minimu dan tank topmu yang berwarna pink . Apakah bisa ?"

"MWO ? Buat apa ? Masuklah, tak baik kita berbicara di depan pintu seperti ini."

"Ne, hyung." Jawabku melangkahkan kami masuk ke kamar Heechul hyung dengan roommatenya Kibum.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membersihkan masker ini karena aku yakin kau akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Heechul hyung meninggalkanku dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak salah jika hyung ku ini tetap cantik, jadi ia selalu menggunakan peralatan make up yang digunakan kaum yeoja ? Ckckck.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu meminjam barang – barang itu, Wookie ?"

"Begini, hyung. Magnae laknat itu telah bernazar jika ia dipasangkan dengan Minnie hyung ia akan berkeliling sekolah hanya dengan rok mini yang berumbai dan tank top pink. Jadi ia memintaku untuk membantunya mencarikan barang itu, Hyung."

"Ia meminta atau memaksamu?"

"Sebenarnya sih memaksa,hyung."

"Kenapa kau mau, Wooookkkiiieeeee ?"

"Dia mengancam akan menyebarkan foto bugilku, hyuunng . Huweee~"

"WHAT ? Kau pernah foto bugil? Aigooo, ku kira kau adalah yang terpolos diantara kami."

"Ani, hyung. Aku pernah foto bugil."

"Kapan ?" aduuhh, chullie hyung malah bertanya kapan.

"Saat aku masih kecil, hyung. Saat itu aku sedang mandi dan orang tuaku memfotoku," jawabku datar. *ryeowook oppa terlalu polos, masa foto bgtu dibilang fto bugil -_-*

Heechul POV

"Kapan ?" Masyaallah (?) Ternyata ryeowook bukanlah yang terpolos diantara kami.

"Saat aku masih kecil, hyung. Saat itu aku sedang mandi dan orang tuaku memfotoku," jawabnya datar. Ah , aku menarik ucapanku, ternyata dia adalah yang TERTERTERPOLOS diantara kami.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau berfoto bugil saat masih kecil itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kenapa kau harus takut ? Lagian dari mana magnae itu mendapatkan fotomu ?"

"Dia mengambilnya dari kamar, hyung. Aku baru menyadarinya seminggu yang lalu dan itu dia sendiri yang mengakuinya. Katanya foto itu mau dia jadikan ancaman saat meminta tolong padaku. Dan sekarang beneran terbukti, hyuuuungg~"

Dasar magnae itu. Beraninya dia mengerjai salah satu dongsaeng kesayanganku ! Lihat pembalasanku, magnae laknat !

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkanmu. Tunggu sebentar,"

Aku beranjak dari dudukku menuju lemari mencari pakaian yang akan dipinjam wookie. Tapi aku tak langsung memberikan pakaian itu pada Ryeowook. Tau kenapa ? Karena inilah saatnya pembalasanku ! Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku untuk mengambil gunting yang tergeletak disana. Bunuh diri ? Bukan kok, aku masih sayang nyawa dan aku masih ingin melihat magnae itu menderita. Aku mengambil gunting itu dan mulai membuat bolongan dibagian belakang tank top itu. Rasakan kau, magnae ! Akulah yang akan menertawakanmu pertama kali saat kau menggunakan pakaian ini.

"Ini, Wookie. Serahkan pada Kyuhyun."

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo, ne ?"

"Cheonma, chagi."

"Aku pulang dulu, hyung. Takut kemalaman. Bye, hyuung~"

"Bye, wookie baby"

Eunhyuk POV

Makin lama rasa bersalahku semakin membara. Aku jadi semakin gak enak dengan Donghae. Apa aku terima saja pernyataan cintanya ? Tapi, apa aku yakin aku juga mencintainya ? Memang sih, dulu aku sempat tidak suka karena Donghae berdekatan dengan Siwon. Tapi itukan dulu, lagian saat itu aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan Siwon, bukan berarti aku mencintainya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kok wajah hyung kusut begitu ?" pertanyaan Henry menghentikan lamunanku. Kenapa suara henry ? Karena dia adalah roommateku.

"Ani. Hyung hanya bingung saja."

"Bingung ? Wae ?"

"Kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta ?"

"Jelas pernah, hyung. Kenapa ? Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, hyung ?"

"Mungkin. Ketika kau melihat orang yang selama ini dekat denganmu dekat dengan orang lain, lalu kau merasa cemburu dan tidak suka. Apa itu namanya cinta ?"

"Jelas, hyung. Kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Cinta itu bisa datang tanpa kau sadari."

"Jadi aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae ?" Ah, bagaimana bisa aku keceplosan di depan Henry ?

"MWO ? Kau jatuh cinta pada Hae-hyung ? Chukkae, hyung !"

"Chukkae ?"

"Ne, chukkae hyung. Aku kira kau tak akan pernah jatuh cinta."

"Pabbo ! Aku juga manusia, kau pikir aku tak punya perasaan ?"

"Hehe, mianhae hyung. Ternyata pair ini sungguh memberikan efek bagimu ya, hyung."

"Memangnya kau tak mencintai mimi ge ?"

"Ne, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi tidak dengan dia."

"Maksudmu Mimi ge tidak mencintaimu ?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Kau tau dari mana ?"

"Hanya menebak."

"Jadi menurutmu tebakanmu itu benar, Mochi bodoh ? Bisa saja Mimi ge juga mencintaimu kan ?"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tak apa jika Mimi ge tak membalas perasaanku ini. Biarkan aku mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri. Masalahku ini nanti saja kita bicarakan. Lantas, kapan kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada Hae hyung ?"

"Donghae memang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku,"

"Jinjja ? Jadi sekarang kalian berpacaran ?"

"Belum, aku belum menjawabnya karena aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin,"

"Baguslah, hyung. Nyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya pada Hae hyung."

"Ne, kau juga. Cepat nyatakan dan buat Mimi ge mencintaimu,"

"Ne, hyung."

Author POV

Dan Kantinlah ke15 namja itu berkumpul lagi untuk menjalankan rutinitas breakfast. Namun pemandangan kali ini tak seperti biasanya. Bukan lagi aura Brothership yang membara melainkan aura Romance yang terasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pasangan KangTeuk dan KyuMin.

Donghae POV

Setiap berada di dekat Eunhyuk aku selalu spot jantung. Sebegini dalamnyakah perasaan ini ? Tapi apa aku harus mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ? Cinta yang tak terbalaskan ? Itu sungguh menyakitkan untuk ukuran seme tampan sepertiku. Tapi bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Hyukkie padaku ? Perlukah aku menanyakannya dihadapan semuanya ? Baiklah, sebagai seme terjantan aku akan melakukannya !

"Yeorobun.." seketika semuanya menoleh padaku.

"Wae, Hae ?" tanya Leeteuk Umma.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Hyukkie."

"Terus kenapa memanggil kami ?"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian mendengar ini. Hyukkie-ah, apakah kau mencintaiku ?"

"MWO ? Jadi kau memanggil kami untuk mendengar pernyataan cintamu ?" Kali ini Kangin hyung yang kaget. Huh, haruskah sampai kaget hanya karena pernyataan cinta ?

"Ne, hyung. Jadi bagaimana, Hyuk ? Apakah kau mencintaiku dan membalas cintaku ini ? Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku ?"

"Hae-ah, mungkin selama ini aku meragukan perasaanku. Tapi kali ini yang aku rasakan adalah cinta. Ne, Donghae-ah. Saranghae" YYYYEEYYYY ! Hyukkie mencintaiku juga pemirsahhh !

"Jadi kau mau menjadi namjachinguku ?"

"Ne, hae." Kyyaaa~ langsung saja ku tarik ia menuju pelukanku.

PROK PROK PROK ~

SUIT SUIT ~

Seketika suasana Kantin menjadi penuh tepukan tangan dan sorakan para pemirsa yang menyaksikan adegan telenovela kami ini. Termasuk para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul.

"Mianhae selama ini aku meragukan perasaanmu. Jujur aku sendiri ragu terhadap perasaanku. Aku sakit melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka. Gomawo sudah mencintaiku, Hae." Tutur Hyukkie masih dalam pelukanku.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau menerima dan membalas cintaku, Hyukkie. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Chukkae, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ternyata aku tidak salah memilih pair. Semoga kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu," Teuk Umma memberiku selamat.

"Chukkae, hyung-ah." Kali ini Kyuhyun menyalamiku dan Hyukkie yang memang sudah berhenti berpelukan.

"Chukkae, HaeHyuk." Disusul dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Selamat, HaeHyuk. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian." Siapa ini ? Ya, Siwon.

"Chukkae, Hyung." Si Dingin Kibum kini memberi selamat pada kami. Kenapa seperti pesta pernikahan begini ?

"Mianhae, yeorobun. Yang mau mengucapkan selamat nanti saja. Sekarang aku ada urusan dengan Hyukkie Chagi. Bye – bye"

"Tapi kita belum sarapan, Hae."

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang lain."

"Untuk apa kita ke belakang sekolah ? 10 menit lagi kita masuk kelas." Tanya Hyukkie saat aku menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta morning kiss."

"WHAT ? Kita baru jadian pagi ini dan kau ingin meminta jatah pagi ini juga ?"

"Ne, wae ? Sudah, kau tinggal cium aku dan kita langsung ke kelas. Tidak sulitkan, Chagi ?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat ?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa isi sekolah kita ini adalah gay ? Bahkan sampai kepala sekolah !"

"Ahh, ne."

Chuuuu~

Yeeyy , I got it. Morning kissku. Bahkan aku sudah melupakan rasa laparku saat tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami dan saat bibir kami mulai bersatu.

KRINNGG ~ KRINGG ~ KRIINNG ~

Ah, kenapa bel laknat itu harus bunyi disaat indah seperti ini. Membuat Hyukkieku mengakhiri jatah pagiku ini.

"Hae-ah, ayo kita ke kelas."

"Ne, chagi. Ahya, kau harus memberiku jatah morning kiss setiap pagi, ne ?"

"Dasar yadong !"

"Ya ! Aku juga yadong karena berpacaran denganmu,"

"Ne, baiklah. Everything for you."

Kyuhyun POV

Bagaimana ini ? Wokkie hyung sudah memberikanku bajunya. Jadi aku harus memakai baju itu sepulang sekolah ? Ahh, memalukan. Tapi jika tidak ku lakukan, berarti aku bukan namja jantan dong. Ahh, aku pusing !

"Kau kenapa, Kyu ? Frustasi ?" Kibum hyung bertanya padaku. Kibum hyung merupakan teman sebangkuku di kelas.

"Ne, hyung."

"Frustasi kenapa ? Kau tidak diputuskan Sungmin hyung kan ?"

"Ya ! Masa baru sehari sudah putus, hyung."

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh ! Kau mau kita diusir dengan Jung Songsaenim ? Lantas kau kenapa ?"

"Aku bingung, hyung. Sebelumnya aku bernazar jika aku dipasangkan dengan Sungmin hyung, aku akan berkeliling sekolah menggunakan rok mini berumbai dan tank top pink. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan barang – barang itu dari Wookie hyung yang dipinjam dari Chullie hyung."

"Lantas kau kenapa bingung ?"

"Aku malu, hyung. Masa aku harus menggunakan pakaian tak senonoh itu ?"

"Kau sih bernazar yang tidak – tidak. Jalankan saja, kan hanya sekali. Buktikan bahwa kau namja jantan."

"Aiishhh, baiklah, hyung. Ahya, bagaimana dengan pair SiBum ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Apa kelanjutan hubungan kalian ? Apakah hanya pair semata atau akan berlanjut lebih serius ?"

"Sebenarnya Siwon sudah menyatakan cinta padaku."

"MWO ? Kapan ?"

_**Flashback**_

"_SiBum. Apa kau berpikir itu pair yang buruk, Bummie ?"_

"_Ani,"_

"_Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Menyangkut kepastian pair ini,"_

"_Apa ? Kau ingin menghentikan pair ini ?"_

"_Ani, aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan menghentikan pair ini. Saranghae, Bummie."_

"_Kkkau mmenncintai aaku ?"_

"_Ne, tidak ada yang salahkan ?"_

"_Ani, cinta memang tidak pernah salah. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku ?"_

"_Perasaan itu muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan persahabatan kita. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku ?"_

"_Aaku mmemang mmenncciintaimu, Siwon."_

"_Jadi kau mau menjadi namjachinguku, Bummie?"_

"_Ne, Wonnie."_

_Siwon pun memeluk Kibum yang sempat terkejut karena dipeluk. Namun pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Siwon malah melanjutkan untuk menyantroni (?) bibir Kibum. Jadilah ciuman panjang antara sepasang anak Tuhan yang tengah dimabuk cinta._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi hyung sudah jadian dengan Siwon hyung ?"

"Ne, tapi kami masih merahasiakannya."

"Kenapa dirahasiakan ? Bukannya kabar bahagia ini seharusnya diberitahu ke hyungdeul ?"

"Akan kami pikirkan nanti. Sekarang kita belajar lagi."

*skip time = pulang sekolah*

Author POV

Sekarang mereka ber13 minus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berkumpul di Kantin sepulang sekolah. Apa yang saja yang mereka lakukan ?

"Hae-ah, kau harus membelikanku makanan sekarang. Kau taukan aku tidak sarapan gara – gara ulahmu. Jadi sekarang belikan aku nasi goreng dan susu strawberry 2 kotak, ne ?"

"Baiklah, chagi."

"Ngomong – ngomong, dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, iya. Dimana mereka ? Kenapa tidak ikut berkumpul ?" Heechul mulai menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung tadi.

"Tadi ku lihat mereka berjalan menuju asrama satu. Kamarnya Kyuhyun." Sambung Hangeng.

"Jinjja ? Ke kamar Kyuhyun ?"

"Ne."

"Ngapain ya mereka ?"

"Annyeong, yeorobun," sapa Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah. Dimana Kyuhyun ?"

"Kyuhyun ? Tenang, aku membawanya kok. Kyuhyun-aahhh, ayo ke sini."

Keluarlah seseorang dari persembunyiannya. Namja yang selama ini dikenal dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Kini ia menepati nazarnya. Menggunakan rok yang berumbai dan tank top pink. Namun siapa yang mengira bahwa tank top itu telah dipenuhi bolongan tepat dibagian belakangnya.

"OMONA ! Kyuhyun-ah ! Ini beneran kau ?" celetuk Sang Umma yang kaget melihat anaknya berubah jadi namja jadi – jadian.

"HAHAHAHAHA , Heh, magnae. Kemasukan setan apa kau mengenakan pakaian sesekseh itu ?" Suara siapa ini ? Ya, benar. Kim Heechul. Sesuai janjinya dia adalah orang pertama yang akan menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Ya ! Berhenti menertawakanku, KIM HEECHUL !" titah Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Rasakan kau, magnae laknat !"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian ini ? Kau mau melawan kodrat ?"

"Melawan kodrat ? Tidak mungkin, hyungdeul. Aku ingin menepati nazarku."

"Nazar ? Kau bernazar apa, Kui Xian ?" kali ini Zhoumi bersuara pemirsa !

"jika aku dipasangkan dengan Sungmin hyung, aku akan berkeliling sekolah menggunakan rok mini berumbai dan tank top pink."

"Jadi sekarang kau akan menjalaninya ?"

"Ne,"

"Baiklah, kami akan melindungimu dari seme – seme lapar yang mungkin saja ingin memakanmu melihat kau berpakaian seperti ini."

"Sekarang kau mulailah berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Kami akan ikut berjalan dibelakangmu."

"Baik. Gomawo, hyungdeul."

Dan dimulailah nazar Kyuhyun kali ini. Ia mulai berjalan disepanjang koridor dan diiringi oleh lagu Indonesia Raya (?) Bohong kok, diiringi oleh Hyungdeulnya juga Henry.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa tank top yang kau pakai ada bolongannya ? Itu sedang trend atau apa ?"

"MWO ? Bolong ?" seketika Kyuhyun langsung mencoba melihat kearah punggungnya.

"Ya ! Wookie hyung, kenapa kau memberiku tank top bolong seperti ini ?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau tank top itu bolong, setelah Heechul hyung meminjamkanku semua pakaian itu aku langsung memberikannya padamu tanpa periksa dulu."

"KKIIIMMM HHHEECCCHHHUULLL !" teriakan emosi Kyuhyun membahana disepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Wae ? Hahahahahaa" Sementara Heechul hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan diselingi dengan tawanya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Lebih baik kau cepat berjalan mengelilingi sekolah ini, supaya nazarmu cepat selesai." Sungmin menengahi perang Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Kau selamat karena ada Sungminku, Kim Heechul."

"Hahahaha. Sudah, lanjutkan saja fashion showmu itu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan mengelilingi sekolah. Yaaa, walaupun perjalanannya mengelilingi sekolah diiringi oleh tatapan lapar seme – seme lain, namun ia tak peduli.

"Hei, cantik. Godain kita doonngg~" kata salah seorang seme berwajah mesum yang melihat Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Diam kau, Jung Yonghwa !" emosi Kyuhyun mulai membludak.

"Sabar, Kyuuu." Kali ini hyungdeulnya serentak menasihatinya.

Finally, acara mengelilingi sekolah Kyuhyun telah selesai dan nazarnya telah lunas.

"Terimakasih atas pakaiannya, Kim Heechul." Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan disetiap ucapannya sambil menyodorkan pakaian tak senonoh yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Sama sama, baby. Lain kali kau harus menggunakan pakaian ini lagi di depan Sungmin baby dan pair kalian akan berubah jadi MinKyu. Hahahaha"

"Diam kau, Kim Heechul !"

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Jangan mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi." The Calm Down Prince kini menasihati Heechul.

"Baiklah, Hannie."

"Hannie ? Panggilan macam apa itu ?" Ya ! Sepertinya Kyuhyun mencari perkara lagi denganmu, Heechul.

"Pergi kau, magnae brengsek !" Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangeng sebelum Heechul tambah murka.

"Chullie-ah, sudahlah. Jangan terpancing emosi begitu,"

"Bagaimana aku tidak terpancing emosi jika memiliki dongsaeng seperti dia, Hannie ?"

Chuuu~

Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul. Membuat tubuh Heechul bergetar dan hampir terjatuh ke belakang namun hal itu tak akan terjadi karena Hangeng dengan sigap menarik pinggang Heechul dan menambah intensitas ciuman mereka.

"Mmmphh..Hanniieehhh.. sssuddahh.." desahan sekseh itu terucap dari mulut Heechul.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul." Ucap Hangeng sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Nado saranghae, Tan Hangeng." Kini Heechul menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Kau perlu tahu, bahwa perasaan ini sudah ku pendam sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa di Sekolah ini."

"Love at the first sigh, eoh ?"

"Ne, begitulah."

"Wo Ai Ni, Kim Heechul."

"Nado"

**TBC**

**Big hug and special thanks to : ****Minami Ooshima, ****Lee Eunmi, Finda heemink, Myfishychovy,** **KyuMinRing,** **Choi Sila, KyuLoveMin,** **Amandhharu0552,** **Aidenlee, YuniNie, tanmayleen1008, park ji hyun, dindaR.**

**Gomawo udah mau baca dan review. Saya mohon untuk tidak menjadi Silent Reader karena saya sangat mengharapkan review dari reader semua. Untuk meningkatkan semangat saya menulis. Mian kalo ff saya terlalu abal, jelek, ancur. Tapi sejelek – jeleknya ff saya, itu murni hasil kerja keras saya. Gomawoyooo~**


End file.
